Daisy Chains
by Mia-Kassia-James
Summary: One shot Bellamione. Minimalistic plot. A little sadistic. Rated, so be weary. Not in a particular world.


**Daisy Chains.**

**One shot Bellamione. Minimalistic plot. A little sadistic. Rated, so be weary.**

**Mia: I'd just like to share this with you. I'd also like reviews. This… I want to write a little bit of heat in another story of mine, and this is how hot I'm planning on things getting. Totally experimental. And yes, the title is supposed to be irrelevant and girly. This is your second official warning, in case you didn't listen to the first. WARNED. I wanted to write Bellamione… well, I'm not sure why. And I don't know why Hermione turned out like that, so don't ask. BUT DO REVIEW. PLEASE.**

**Love Mia!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own these witches. They're J.K's.**

Hermione bit her bottom lip. The dark-haired witch before her was undoubtedly attractive.

Bellatrix stalked closer, her dress swaying as she did.

Hermione felt her knees give way.

Bellatrix stood before her. "That's right, filth. Get on your knees." Her voice was full of hatred, dripping with malice. "Look at me."

When Hermione looked at Bellatrix's feet, the elder witch's gnarled hand wound its way into her hair, pulling her head back.

Pain bloomed in Hermione's scalp, and she bent her neck as the hand suggested.

Bellatrix grinned foully, pulling Hermione to her feet by her hair.

Hermione shrieked.

"You like the pain, don't you, Mudblood?" How did she manage to sound so seductive?

Hermione shook her head.

Bellatrix pulled harder, ripping hairs from their roots. "Tell me you like it, slut."

Hermione shivered, hearing Bellatrix call her names. Her stomach felt warm, in between her legs was even warmer. She was horny. How was that possible? Bellatrix was a _girl_. And an evil one. "I like it," she whispered.

"Yes," Bellatrix said, dropping her hair. "What other pains should I bring to you, sweetie?" Her hand gripped her arm like a vice.

Hermione moaned slightly. "More," she whispered, "anything." She looked up at the witch, who didn't look fazed.

Bellatrix just grinned her cruel grin, taking a knife from its sheath within her billowy dress. "Where should I cut you? Your neck or that pretty face?" Bellatrix spat then, onto the floor.

Hermione pulled Bellatrix to her, kissing her on the lips. "Cut me," she begged.

The witch pulled away, clearly shocked. "What, Mudblood?"

Hermione groaned then, feeling hornier. Her heart was fluttering like no tomorrow. "Cut me," she exposed her neck to Bellatrix. "Please, cut me."

Bellatrix lowered the jagged knife to Hermione's neck, piercing the skin. "You like it?"

Hermione nodded, sending the knife deeper into her throat. She groaned. Pain prickled on her neck, searing through her blood. Her neck felt warm. She pushed Bellatrix's hand off her neck, taking both her arms and pulling Bellatrix's face to hers.

They kissed, caught in a hazy cloud of hormonal need. Bellatrix's arm wound its way around Hermione's back, knife point digging dangerously into the brunette's skin.

Hermione felt herself throb slightly, demanding attention. She moaned into Bellatrix's mouth, her tongue tracing her lips.

She had no idea what she was doing, but she knew her body liked it.

Heck, she liked it. She'd never felt this before, but, boy – she supposed she should say _girl_ – it was better than she knew things could be.

Bellatrix threw the knife to the floor, drawing her wand out.

Hermione threw her onto the ground, using surprise to overthrow the dark-haired witch.

Bellatrix landed atop of the knife, which was laid flat against the ground. Hermione sat, pinning Bellatrix to the ground – a leg either side the witch's torso. She bent her head to the elder witch's, kissing her passionately. Her fingers wound into the crazy curls, pulling their faces so close that they would bruise.

Bellatrix's hands worked their way to the front of Hermione's pink cotton shirt, nails harsh on her covered skin. Fingering the edge slightly, Bellatrix ripped it off her, tearing the seams.

Hermione lowered her hands to the witch's own front, popping all the buttons in a hasty pull. "I want you to hurt me," she whispered, knowing Bellatrix could hear her. "Make me moan."

Bellatrix snarled, flipping them over easily. The ground was cold and hard under Hermione's back, suiting their cold arousal perfectly.

Hermione's back hit the ground with a loud banging sound, no longer muffled by her shirt. Bellatrix tore the flimsy bra off, pulling off her own with barely a flick of her wand. She poked her wand into the brunette's cheek. "Not a word, you whore. You don't moan until I say you can."

Hermione sighed, hands back in the spirals of Bellatrix's hair. How did being called a whore sound so good in that silky voice?

Bellatrix's mouth lowered down Hermione's neck, pulling loose the forming scab over the knife's wound. Hermione felt her neck start bleeding again. _So good_, her thoughts whispered to her,_ so good you want to close your eyes_. She did close her eyes, entirely happy with the heavy weight of the woman on top of her.

Bellatrix's weight shifted, rubbing herself against Hermione's hip. She may have a skirt on, but Hermione could feel the warmth of the older woman's core against her bare skin.

Hermione pulled her hands away from her hair, reaching down to take Bellatrix's breasts into her hands.

Warm, heavy. That was the only thought Hermione could draw from her hands. So beautiful. She felt her core throb again, so aroused by the woman that it was bordering on ridiculous.

Bellatrix's tongue reached out along Hermione's own bosom.

Hermione groaned then, unable to help herself.

Bellatrix sat up, sending a stinging slap across her face.

Hermione whimpered, hands tightening on Bellatrix's breasts. Bellatrix's hands went to Hermione's, squeezing them tight. She pushed Hermione's hand into her own breasts, clenching Hermione's hands into fists.

Bellatrix moaned herself, a crazed look in her eyes. She rubbed her core against Hermione's hip again, sending shivers down Hermione's spine.

"Take the skirt off," Hermione whispered. "I want to see you."

Bellatrix growled, throwing her mouth on Hermione's. She bit the younger girl's lip. "I make the rules. You play by them, you vapid slut."

Hermione shivered. "Just hurt me," she pleaded, trying to wriggle out of her jeans.

Bellatrix moved her hand down to herself and rubbed, just once. She moved off Hermione, pulling her pants off hastily.

She ripped the knickers off; snarling at the sight of Hermione's unruly, curly hair pointing down to the one place no other person had touched.

Bellatrix picked up the abandoned knife, resting the blade on Hermione's stomach. "Are you wet?"

Hermione wanted to groan, but didn't. "Yes." She answered, growling. "I'm so wet. For you."

Bellatrix pressed on the knife a little harder. "How wet are you? Are you wet enough?"

Hermione couldn't help but groan. The knife sunk into her skin. She screamed a pathetic scream, hands flying to her own chest. "So wet."

Bellatrix's knife traced her belly button. "I'm wet, thinking about you being wet. Should I test you out?" She didn't wait for an answer, lips already licking at the cut she'd made in Hermione's stomach.

Hermione moaned again, sending the knife into her again. She was bleeding in three places, and wet in another. Hermione lowered her hands to herself, feeling a wetness she'd never felt so warm.

Bellatrix bit on the loose skin surrounding the cut. "Don't, girly, or you'll be bleeding in more places than you can count."

Hermione moved her hands to Bellatrix instead. The witch groaned. She was as wet as Hermione, as warm. Hermione found herself beginning to pant. "I need you," she whispered, fingers on Bellatrix's dripping core.

"Shut up, Mudslut."

Hermione groaned loudly. "Take me," she yelled, "kill me!" The names Bellatrix called her made her middle region throb heatedly.

Bellatrix laughed cruelly. "Oh, I have my agenda, don't you worry, Mudslut."

"Come on, hurry," Hermione said, pushing on the top of Bellatrix's head, attempting to push her down.

"Wait." Bellatrix threw the knife down. She shimmied out of her skirt.

Hermione fingered the black hairs there, slipping under and toward the wet she now desired. Bellatrix wiggled her hips, sending Hermione's fingers into wetter places. The liquid slid down Hermione's fingers in positive droplets.

Bellatrix got off the younger witch, turning so her vagina lay almost on Hermione's chest.

They both moaned. Fingers finally slid to Hermione's middle, which was nearly numb with need.

Hermione felt shivers streak up and down her spine, and she quickly set to rubbing at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix's middle was a shiny pink, juices running onto her chest already. Hermione slid her fingers over the area, sending a moan out of Bellatrix's mouth.

Fingers searched Hermione's cunt, circling and dancing around.

Hermione groaned, her toes curling over.

Bellatrix laughed, her hair tickling Hermione's stomach. "Finger-fuck me, Granger."

Hermione did as she was asked, fingers entering a warm hole within the folds. Bellatrix moaned a sound suddenly beautiful to Hermione. She moved her fingers slightly, and Bellatrix screamed out. "Fuck!" She began bouncing on Hermione's fingers, creating her own friction. She sent Hermione's two fingers in, all the way to their base.

A single one of Bellatrix's fingers entered Hermione. "Are you a virgin?" Bellatrix's raspy voice called to her.

Hermione was in too much bliss to answer her. The finger felt so good, an intruder in her body.

Bellatrix's teeth enclosed her folds. Hermione's eyes snapped open, a shriek leaving her mouth. "I said, _are you a virgin?" _

"Yes," Hermione answered, tilting her hips up to Bellatrix. "Take me."

Bellatrix laughed, yet again, finger probing Hermione. Her mouth then lowered, and lowered.

Hermione shrieked again, screaming Bellatrix's name. She brought her hips up to Bellatrix's mouth again, calling out in sheer arousal.

Bellatrix groaned, bobbing on Hermione's fingers again, reminding Hermione of her fingers. She hastily added a third, satisfying Bellatrix for the time being.

Her mouth touched on Hermione's middle again, sending Hermione into a crazed frenzy. She pumped her fingers, thrusting her hips.

Bellatrix started to add a second finger to Hermione, sending a burning feeling through her abdomen. "You're quite tight," her low voice murmured, muffled by Hermione's middle.

The fingers on her second hand were fingering the cut along her stomach, making sure it could not scab over.

Hermione groaned, still pumping her fingers, breathless. "More." She heard her voice cry out.

Bellatrix smiled, thrusting her own hips in time to Hermione's pumping. "This, girl, calls for a little old fashioned work."

Hermione groaned, mouth on Bellatrix's once more. Bellatrix picked the deadly knife up again, cutting a gash in Hermione's chest. She began bleeding, Bellatrix's mouth on it, like a vampire's would be.

Her middle suddenly met Hermione's, a warm bliss.

Then it was gone.

And back again.

She was thrusting against Hermione.

Hermione tilted her hips to meet Bellatrix's. "I want to feel you on me," Hermione whispered, feeling her arousal dribble onto her arse.

Bellatrix arranged her body next to Hermione's, one girl's legs parting the other's. Their middles met, warm and wet against one another. They slipped against each other, both women moaning in time.

They thrusted together, and then again. Hermione raised herself onto her elbows, watching Bellatrix's cunt reach her own.

Bellatrix's hair was damp and stuck to her head. Hermione felt that her own skin was damp with perspiration, but didn't care.

Bellatrix's skin was rosy, wet as well. She looked beautiful, almost perfect.

Hermione felt her arousal peak, and she dropped onto the stone floor, practically twitching.

Bellatrix loomed over her, fingers on her breasts. "Look at the ickle girly, having her first orgasm." Bellatrix mounted her like a man, humping her until Hermione felt the steadily building lava overflow her and exit.

She shrieked, moaned and groaned, pressing her mouth to Bellatrix's. Bellatrix's core became impossibly hot, and Hermione's middle was suddenly soaked.

"The little girl made her teacher come," Bellatrix whispered, running a nail down Hermione's cheek. "Such a good little slut,"

Hermione whimpered against Bellatrix, her entire body throbbing, bloody cuts scattered over her torso.

Bellatrix laughed again, dismounting her, and Disapparating.

Hermione shivered, suddenly alone.

She put her fingers to her own middle, feeling the ghost of Bellatrix's fingers inside her, her warm body on hers.

The wet pool on her stomach was mixed with her own blood. Hermione deliberated for a second, before putting her fingers to her mouth, tasting both Bellatrix and herself.

She felt her pleasantly numb middle arouse again. She had memories to last forever.

Memories she now shared with a girl.

Memories that denied her virginity.

Memories and scars she'd hold sacred forever, her first orgasm framed and hung on her body.

Well, she'd never forget Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione's fingers slowly entered herself, when she realised the knife was still lying by her side. She groaned, picking it up and letting it trace her nipple. She imagined Bellatrix's bony hand encasing the knife, muttering dirty words to her.

Hermione didn't notice the knife pierce her skin until it was an inch deep.

She pulled it out, moaning at the pain she'd inflicted on herself.

Slashing her wrist on impulse, Hermione felt her body shiver up and down, felt the warmth building in her stomach again.

Bellatrix's orgasm still lay on her stomach, tainting her forever.

The pain was something she could hold revered forever. The pain felt good, felt like sex had.

Hermione pumped herself, feeling steadily alone. She'd never felt herself like this before, she realised, before taking the hilt of the knife and putting it within her.

She gripped the blade, which sliced into her fingertips, and moved it. The hilt moved with the knife, escalating Hermione's arousal to its peak, yet again.

Thinking about Bellatrix's breasts sent her over the edge.

She came to the thought of Bellatrix's dangerously wet middle, shining in her face.


End file.
